Morning Breaks
by Ami Ven
Summary: Lily Potter discovers a spell that lets her carry a child for Sirius and Remus but the events of Halloween '81 turns two families of three into one family of four... mostly fluff, don't worry.
1. Lily's Idea

Chapter One

Lily's Idea

Lily Potter rather enjoyed her work as an Unspeakable. She loved the variety of the things they studied, deep in the Department of Mysteries. To a bright and eager young witch, it was the ultimate challenge. A smaller, slightly more devious, part of her also enjoyed keeping her work from her husband, James. Not that Lily didn't like telling him about her work, but… well, after all the trouble James and his friends got up to during their school days, he deserved a little payback.

Sorting through the rolls of parchment outlining different fields of study, Lily ran her hand idly over her rounded stomach. Her little one (she had deliberately chosen not to be told if it was a girl or boy) would be born in a matter of days, if the Healers were to be believed. Soon, there would be a whole new little person, a combination of herself and James…

"Mornin', Lils!" chirped a disturbingly cheerful voice.

Lily turned to see her husband's best friend and fellow Auror, Sirius Black, beaming at her. "Must you always be so loud, Sirius?" she asked.

His grin turned slightly wicked. "Of course, Lily-flower. How goes the secret secret-ness you so happily keep secret down here?"

The redhead laughed, if only because Sirius was still beaming. "It goes the same, as always. You know I can't tell you."

He dismissed this with a wave of his hand. "Of course not, Lils. No, I must confess, I have an ulterior motive for disturbing your important duties."

"Those are rather big words," Lily observed. "Remus may make you responsible yet."

Remus Lupin, who worked as an author writing mostly Defense Against the Dark Arts texts, was Sirius's partner, and also one of James's closest friends.

Sirius smiled. "Actually, Remus sent me. He wants to know if you and James can make it for supper next month, the twenty-second, end of August. We'd love to have you over sooner, but the deadline of Moony's Defense book is two days before the full moon."

Lily patted his shoulder. "You tell Remus not to worry, Sirius. James and I would love to come. We'll even bring the little one."

"Any day now, huh, Lils?" asked Sirius. "A good thing, too. You look fit to pop."

"Thank you," she said sarcastically. "You sure know how to make a woman feel good about herself."

He grinned again. "I aim to please. So, we're on for the twenty-second, right?"

Lily smiled back. "Yes, and tell Remus not to go overboard. We're family, Sirius."

The dark-haired man nodded. "Sure thing, Lils. You have fun with your secrets, now!"

With that, Sirius grinned again and vanished. Lily shook her head and turned back to the stack of parchment, sorting them into piles. Suddenly, the title of one caught her eye. Lily read the document carefully, making sure she understood what the- she checked the name at the top- Healer was suggesting. After several long minutes, she was sure she could not be mistaken.

"This is wonderful!" she said aloud. "Oh, I almost can't believe it!"

"Lily, is that you?" One of the more senior Unspeakables, Bode, stuck his head around the corner.

"I'm going home," the redhead told him. "I need to take care of something!"

At that moment, Remus was bustling about the kitchen of the house he shared with Sirius. It was not a large house, scarcely more than a cottage, but it suited the two men wonderfully. A large dish was cooling on top of the stove, an appliance that looked perfectly ordinary, but ran completely on magic.

From the sitting room, a door banged open; Sirius always Apparated onto the front step, to avoid colliding with anything Remus might have left in the sitting room.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sirius cried, appearing in the kitchen doorway.

Remus frowned at him. "I don't know why I let you get a Muggle telly," he said, kissing him anyway, "and I certainly don't know why you watch those awful American sitcoms."

Sirius grinned. "Because having a telly means you can watch those boring historical things you like so much. How was your day, Moony?"

"Uneventful," the werewolf replied, "but productive. Did you speak with Lily about her and James coming for supper?"

"You thought I would forget, didn't you, Moony? I'm hurt, really."

Remus merely arched an eyebrow, and Sirius smiled. "Yes, I talked to Lily. She's really getting round, she is."

"You didn't tell her that, did you? You really should be more careful around a pregnant woman, Padfoot."

"Oh, we all know Lily loves me."

Remus shook his head, moving the dish to the table. "I thought your ego would have deflated sometime, but I see that point hasn't arrived yet."

Sirius rummaged in the silverware drawer for forks and knives. "Just keep hoping, Moony. What are we having?"

"Shepherd's Pie. Padfoot, will you get the butter?"

Both hungry after working all day, the two men ate in silence until Sirius asked, "Have you ever thought about kids, Moony?"

Remus frowned thoughtfully. "In what way? Like teaching?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I mean being a father. Having a kid of your own."

"Oh." The werewolf set down his fork and folded his hands on the table. "Well, first off, Padfoot, that's simply impossible. You may not have studied Muggle science, but two men just can't make a child."

"We could adopt," said Sirius quietly.

Remus smiled, suddenly thoughtful. "I… Merlin, you're right, Padfoot. But do you think we're really ready?"

"Is anyone?" his partner returned. "Are James and Lily? You'd make a fantastic father, Moony."

"I'm not saying yes straight away," said Remus, then added quickly, "but I'm not saying no, either."

Sirius grinned. "That's all I ask, Moony, love."

"Sirius!" James Potter's head appeared suddenly in the kitchen fire, startling Remus so much that he sloshed his tea.

"Merlin, Prongs, what's happened?" he asked, moving to kneel beside the hearth. "It's not even seven yet."

"It's Lily, Remus," said the bespectacled man, nearly in panic. "She's-"

"James!" cried Lily's voice, much calmer than her husband's. "We're Flooing to St. Mungo's. Remus, dear?"

"Here, Lily."

"Have Sirius tell the Aurors James won't be coming to work, please," the redhead told him. "Come on, James."

"Right," said James, and his head vanished from the fire.

Remus shook his head. "Sirius?" he called up the stairs. "Are you dressed yet?"

The dark-haired man came pounding down the steps, still fastening his robes. "Was that Prongs?"

His partner nodded. "Lily's having the baby."

"Merlin!" Sirius muttered. "We have to-"

"-go to work," Remus finished for him. "Tell Moody that James won't be in today."

"But the baby…"

"These things take time, Sirius. I'm sure Lily will have James tell us when the baby's born. Now, sit down and have some breakfast."

Sirius sat reluctantly. "All right…"

Sirius had returned from the Auror office, and Remus had started supper before their kitchen fireplace turned green and James tumbled out, announcing that on July 31, Harry James Potter had been born.


	2. Approaching Dawn

Chapter Two

Approaching Dawn

To celebrate Harry's first week of life, the earlier-planned dinner took place at the Potters' house. Remus still made most of the food, at his own insistence, as he knew that a newborn should not be carted across the country. So, he and Sirius arrived in Godric's Hollow with a (magically enlarged) hamper of food.

"Good to see you, mates!" said James, when he met them at the door. "I was afraid something might have come up with you two, seeing as Wormtail couldn't make it."

"I haven't see Peter lately, come to think of it," said Remus. He set the hamper on the dining table. "He was supposed to have lunch with me a few weeks ago, but he canceled. Do you know what he's up to, James?"

The dark-haired man shook his head. "I've no idea. Maybe some Order business…?"

"I suppose," said Sirius, then he smiled. "But we're not here to see Wormtail, Prongsy, we're here to see Harry!"

"Of course you are," said Lily, laughing. She carried a sleeper-clad baby in her arms. "Look, Harry, it's your idiot Godfather."

"Oi!" said Sirius, crossly. "Don't you listen to her, Harry." In a stage whisper, he added, "And don't worry, I'll tell you all the things your mum won't want you to know."

Remus hit his arm lightly. "Let the boy at least start talking before you try to corrupt him, Padfoot. How are you feeling, Lily?"

The redhead smiled. "Honestly? Exhausted. But I love Harry with all my heart."

Remus and Sirius both looked at the tiny, wriggling Harry with identical expressions. Lily watched them for a moment, then shifted the baby to take Remus's hand. "Come and sit down, both of you. There's something James and I want to talk to you about."

"Is something wrong, Lily?" the werewolf asked, sitting in an armchair. Sirius sat on the chair's arm, mostly leaning against him.

Lily and James both smiled. "Not at all, Padfoot," said James. "Lily can explain it better."

"There's an experimental spell," she said, "only recently discovered. I've done as much research as I could, but it isn't a sure thing. What the spell does, is allow any two people," she paused dramatically, "to have a child."

There was a moment of silence, until Sirius said, "Er, Lils, they can already do that without magic. I believe it's called sex. Really, you and James have already proved that."

James gave his best friend an incredulous look. "You really are thick, Padfoot. Two people," he repeated. "Any two people _of any gender_."

Sirius's eyes grew wide. "Oh," he said faintly.

"Oh, indeed," echoed Remus. "But, Lily, how would…?"

His question trailed off, but the redhead beamed. "In your case, you'd need someone to carry the baby, of course. James became an Animagus for you, Remus. I'd like to do this, if you both agree."

"Lily…" breathed Remus.

"You don't have to decide now, certainly," said James.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lily?" asked Sirius earnestly. "I mean, Harry's only a week old…"

"I know what it means, Sirius," she told him firmly. "But you two are our dearest friends. How could I be a good mother to Harry if I didn't help you have the same joy?"

"We'll need to think about this," said Remus. "Thank you, both of you."

"Hey, we're the Marauders," said James, trying to lighten the mood. "If you decide to have a kid, Harry'll have a cousin to help with his pranks- I mean, his schoolwork," he added hastily, as Lily speared him with a look.

Remus and Sirius laughed. "Thank you, Lily," said the werewolf again. "Now, we should probably eat before the preservation charm wears off…"

"Remus, will you stop pacing?" Sirius stood at one end of a long corridor, in the halls of St. Mungo's, looking sternly at his partner.

The werewolf stopped abruptly and turned on his heel. "Sorry," he said. "I'm just a bit…well, nervous."

Sirius closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly. "It'll be fine, Moony."

"Werewolves don't normally reproduce," Remus was rambling into Sirius's shoulder. "There's no proof that lycanthropy isn't hereditary, what if-"

Sirius silenced him with a kiss. "There will be none of that. Our baby will be healthy and brilliant and perfect, just like you."

Remus smiled faintly.

"Sirius Black?" asked a voice, with a soft Scottish accent. A man in Healer's robes stood in the doorway beside them, smiling broadly. "And Remus Lupin. Merlin, you both look old."

Both gaped at him. Finally, Remus said, "Henry?"

Henry McGudrin grinned at them. In school, he had been the Marauders' roommate, although he tended to spend more time with their sixth dorm member, Frank Longbottom. Henry was also one of the few people who knew Remus was a werewolf, but the good-natured Healer would no more hold it against him than Sirius or James. "Long time, no see."

"Same for you, mate," said Sirius. "Look at you, a Healer. Always knew you'd make it. Say, are you still dating that slip of a thing you took a fancy to in sixth year?"

"You mean Ophelia?" Henry asked. He beamed. "We're engaged, actually. She's starting Auror training in the fall, Sirius."

"That's wonderful," said Remus. "Congratulations, and to her. But I'm sure you'd rather have Frank looking after her. You do you still talk to Frank, don't you?"

Henry nodded. "All the time. In fact, he and Alice are having dinner with us next week. Their son, Neville, is around the same age as the Potters' lad. But, anyway, we've come for a reason. Come on. James and Lily are already here."

"Y-yes, of course," said Remus.

Henry ushered them into a small ward, where James and Lily sat. The redhead leaped up at once to pull both Sirius and Remus into a hug. "You'll both make wonderful fathers," she said breathlessly.

James, holding Harry, smiled at them. "So, how do we do this?"

"Wands out, everyone," said Henry. "Except you, James. Remus, Sirius, you face Lily, please. Yes, that's wonderful. Boys, put your wands to your hearts- no, a little higher, Sirius. Yes, good. The spell is '_excardia_'."

"_Excardia_," said Remus and Sirius together. The tips of their wands glowed a pure gold.

"So far so good," said Henry. "Now, Lily, you'll do this bit, too. All three of you put your wands to her stomach. A bit closer together. Right, yes, that's perfect, and then you say, '_adcordia_'."

Three soft voices whispered, "_Adcordia_." The gold lights at the tips of Remus's and Sirius's wands flared, then went out.

Henry tapped his wand against Lily's shoulder. Streams of different colours flowed beside her head, then vanished. The Healer smiled. "Well, Mrs. Potter," he said, "you're pregnant."

"Are you sure I can't do anything, Lily?" Remus asked.

The redhead shot him a look, one hand over her stomach. She was very round, now, nearly eight months along. Harry was nearly a year old, and Lily had begun planning his first birthday. Remus, with his latest deadline still far away, had taken it upon himself to make sure she didn't work too hard.

"Remus John Lupin!" Lily cried. "I am pregnant, not crippled. Honestly, you're worse than James was when I was pregnant with Harry."

The werewolf managed to look contrite. "Sorry, really I am. But you've already got Harry, and with ours on the way…"

He looked so worried that Lily laughed. "Really, Remus, you're fussing. Why don't you make tea? There's a lad."

"Lily?" James and Sirius both came through to the kitchen, still in their Auror robes. "Remus?"

"How was work?" the redhead asked, kissing James in greeting.

"Dead boring," said Sirius, giving Remus a kiss as well. "Nothing but meetings, meetings and more meetings. I think Moody's trying to kill us."

"He is not," laughed Remus. "It can't possibly be as bad as you and James make it out to be."

"Maybe not, Moony," James conceded. "But it is a load of boring meetings. And what were you up to all day?"

"Fussing," said Lily, before Remus could answer. "Although it's been lovely to have help, of course, Remus."

The werewolf smiled. "I'm learning all sorts of things for when our little one is born."

"You're definitely being the caregiver, Remus?" asked James. He helped Lily move food to the table, glancing up at his friend.

Remus nodded. "It makes the most sense. I'll still be able to write."

"And I'll be taking a few more desk assignments," Sirius added. "So, more boring meetings for me."

"Poor thing," said Lily, sarcastically.

He stuck his tongue out at her, then said more seriously, "We've improved the wards on our Shrieking Shed, too." The Shed was a small outbuilding behind their cottage, which was impossible for the wolf to escape. "I'll just be a single parent once a month."

_Whoosh!_

With a gentle sweeping of wings, a brilliant red-and-gold phoenix flew through the open window to perch on Remus's shoulder.

"Hello, Fawkes," he said, recognizing Dumbledore's bird at once.

An instant later, the aged wizard himself had Apparated into the next room. "Good evening," he said.

"Hello, professor," said Lily. She started to rise, but Dumbledore gestured for them all to remain seated.

He conjured a fifth chair and sat at the table. "I'm pleased you're all here," he said, somberly. "It will be much easier to explain only once."

"Explain what, sir?" asked James. For all the Marauders' trouble-making at Hogwarts, they had always respected Dumbledore.

The headmaster sighed. "Voldemort is gaining strength," he said bluntly. "We believe he may be after the Potters."

"Us?" asked James. "Why?"

"I cannot be entirely certain," said Dumbledore. "However, you and Lily have both made no secret about opposing Voldemort. James, and Sirius as well, are quickly rising within the ranks of Aurors."

"What should we do?" asked Lily softly. Unconsciously, she moved one hand over her rounded stomach.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Again, I am not certain. These are dark and dangerous times, my friends. But I do have a suggestion. The Fidelius Charm."

James and Sirius looked confused, but the other two nodded. "Yes, of course," said Remus.

"The what?" asked James.

"The Fidelius Charm conceals a secret," Lily explained. "Usually, the location of a place or a person. Only the person the charm is cast on, the Secret-Keeper, would be able to tell anyone."

"Then you want us to go into hiding?" said James.

"There is still time to discuss it," said Dumbledore. "But it would be the safest option…"

The tiny office that James and Sirius shared in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had only a tiny fire. It was really too small to travel as a full-grown adult, but it was more than large enough for fireplace Floo messages.

The two Aurors had just returned to the office when Remus's head appeared in the flames. "Sirius!" he called calmly, "James, good, there you are."

"What's going on, Moony?" James asked, but Sirius was already throwing a cloak over his best friend's head.

"The baby, idiot!" he cried. "Right, Moony?"

Remus nodded. "Henry was here, doing a last-minute check. Turns out it _was _the last minute. He's taken Lily to St. Mungo's, and we're supposed to meet her there."

Both Aurors nodded and Remus's head vanished. In unison, James and Sirius Disapparated.

All three men were met by a young Healer's assistant, who asked politely, "Which of you gentlemen is the father?"

"I am," said James, Sirius and Remus together.

The assistant frowned. "Er…"

"It's complicated," said Remus kindly. "But Healer McGudrin was taking our case."

"Let them in, Susan," said Henry, appearing in the doorway. "But I'm afraid you're too late, boys."

"What!?" cried Sirius.

"It was surprisingly quick," the Healer told them. He smiled. "Remus, Sirius, congratulations. It's a girl."

Lily lay amid white hospital sheets, looking flushed but smiling broadly. In her arms, she held a bundle wrapped in soft pink blankets. "Look," she said softly to the baby, "your daddies are here."

Remus and Sirius moved to one side of the bed; James crossed to the other and gave his wife a kiss. "What are you going to call her?" he asked his friends.

Both men looked down at the tiny girl. She had curls of hair, exactly the honey colour of Remus's, but her twinkling gray eyes were all Sirius.

Remus smiled. "Aurora Lily Black," he said proudly.


	3. Changes

Chapter Three

Changes

It was amazing, Remus thought, how easily fatherhood came to him. Little Aurora- or Rory, as she had quickly become- was barely two months old, but already it felt as though he had changed hundreds of nappies and heated bottle after bottle of formula. Rory, for her part, was the best-behaved baby Remus had ever heard of. She hardly ever cried, and when she did, she loved nothing better than for her papa to sing to her.

Remus paced the newly-added nursery, rocking Rory and singing a soft French lullaby. It was Halloween, more than a month after the Potters had performed the Fidelius Charm, and the sky outside was steadily darkening. The werewolf knew that Sirius must be their Secret-keeper, and that he would never betray Lily and James. But that didn't keep Remus from worrying.

Rory reached up a tiny hand, grasping one of Remus's fingers. "Sorry, angel," he said, with a smile. "But Daddy is late, and Papa is worried."

The girl looked solemnly back at him, as though she had understood, then smiled.

"Yes, I know," said Remus. "Papa worries too much."

Suddenly, there was a clatter from the kitchen. Remus raced through the hallway, still holding Rory, to see Sirius picking himself off the kitchen floor.

"Remus!" he cried, spotting his partner. Tears were running down Sirius's face, but he seemed not to have noticed them.

"Merlin, Sirius, what happened?" Remus reached out his free hand to grasp his partner's shoulder.

"James and Lily!" Sirius sobbed. He looked frantically at Remus. "It wasn't me, Remus. You must believe me."

"What happened, Padfoot?" the werewolf repeated. He was starting to get a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach.

The dark-haired man only sobbed harder. "Dead," he croaked at last. "Oh, Remus, they're dead. James, and Lily… just staring, their whole house destroyed…"

"And Harry?" Remus almost didn't want to know.

"Harry." Sirius's voice grew stronger and he looked up again. "He's alive, Remus. I've no idea how, but…but Voldemort's _gone_."

"But, Sirus, the charm-"

Remus broke off as Sirius seized his shoulders, careful not to startle Rory. "It was Peter, Remus," the Auror said fiercely. "It's all my fault. I told James to switch, right before we'd done the spell. I thought- I thought, nobody would ever think to use Peter. Who would think to trust him with something so important? I was so sure Voldemort would come after me, Remus. I'm an Auror, a Black, he's wanted me dead anyway. But… I as good as killed them…"

Sirius's shoulders slumped as he trailed off. Remus put his hand to his partner's face. "Where's Harry?"

"Hagrid took him to Dumbledore," he said softly. "I gave him my motorbike. I wanted to take him, but Hagrid said he had orders from Dumbledore. I came straight here to you."

Rory reached out to him, tiny fingers bumping Sirius's nose. "Hey there," he said to her.

"Sirius, we need to go to Dumbledore. You and James never told anyone you'd switched Secret-Keepers?" Sirius shook his head. "The Order will have thought you told, Sirius. Dumbledore, at least, needs to know it was Peter."

"Peter," the other man spat. "When I get my hands on him-"

"Where's Dumbledore?" Remus asked softly, cutting him off.

Sirius swallowed, trying to think straight. "If he didn't know we'd switched, he'll have taken Harry to his Muggle relatives. Lily's sister."

"Petunia Dursley," Remus supplied. "In Surry."

"We'll Apparate, then. It'll take too long to get the Knight Bus." Sirius raked his fingers through his hair, letting the strands fall back against his shoulder. "Can you take Rory?"

Remus nodded. "I've got her." He leaned over to kiss Sirius softly. "We'll get through this, Padfoot."

The tabby cat on the corner of Privet Drive had not even blinked when the white-haired man appeared next to her. In an instant, she had turned into a severe-looking woman with square spectacles.

She did, however, look quite startled when two more men, one holding a small baby, appeared on the pavement.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black," said Minerva McGonagall sharply, almost forgetting that these two had been out of school for some time.

"It wasn't Sirius!" said Remus, at once.

"I beg your pardon," asked Dumbledore politely.

"We switched Secret-Keepers, professor," said Sirius earnestly. "I swear it, professor."

"Switched?" repeated McGonagall. "Did you know about this, Albus?"

Dumbledore fixed Sirius with a piercing look; the Auror knew he was using Legillimency and didn't resist. After a long moment, the headmaster nodded. "It appears they did, Minerva."

"I have a confession, as well, professors," said Sirius. "I…I should have told years ago, but… well, you know me. But I have to say something now, so that stinking rat Peter can be caught."

"Get to the point, Mr. Black," said McGonagall.

Rather than being annoyed at her sharp comment, Sirius smiled. "Right you are, professor. I'm an Animagus."

"An Animagus?" Dumbledore repeated. "Illegally, may I assume, given your use of the word 'confession'?"

Sirius nodded. "And not just me, sir. James and…and Peter were, as well."

"I see." The old man stroked his beard. "That would explain a great deal. Allow me to think for a moment… Am I correct in guessing that you achieved the transformation in your fifth year?"

"How did you know, sir?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "I followed your progress with some amount of concern, Remus. I admit I was so pleased that you began having greatly improved full moons, that I did not even wish to know had changed."

"James, Sirius and Peter kept me company," said Remus quietly. He did not look at Dumbledore, but kept his eyes on Rory.

"I'm glad," said Dumbledore, causing both men and Professor McGonagall to look at him. "If there is one thing I have learned, Minerva, it is that the world can always use more love. True friendship is a rare thing indeed. Now, Sirius, Remus, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting young Aurora yet."

Both men were so relieved that they laughed aloud. Remus moved closer so that Dumbledore could see. "We call her Rory, sir," he said. "She's got Sirius's eyes."

"Indeed," the older man said. Rory snagged a bit of his beard in her tiny fists and tugged. "Quite a grip you have, Miss Black."

Suddenly, there was a roaring sound from overhead. "What is that noise!?" cried McGonagall.

"My motorbike!" said Sirius happily.

Hagrid, astride the giant motorbike, landed in the middle of the deserted street. "Sirius," he said, confused, when he had dismounted. "Remus, what are ye doing here?"

"It's quite all right, Hagrid," said Dumbledore. "It seems there has been a change of plans. Harry won't be living with Mr. and Mrs. Dursley."

"He won'?" the gamekeeper asked. "But…Professor Dumbledore, sir, you said his mum's blood…"

"Yes, I did," said the old man thoughtfully. "However, a boy also needs love, and I am afraid he would not get that here. It will take a bit of doing, but I believe the result will be worth it. I will arrange everything, Sirius, Remus. There may be a fair amount of paperwork…"

"We'll do anything, professor," said Sirius at once.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "Give Harry to me, Hagrid."

Carefully, Hagrid handed over the bundle. Wrapped in a blanket, Harry's mess of black hair could be clearly seen. Sirius reached out to gently brush a bit of hair aside, revealing the lightning bolt-shaped scar.

"He will have that forever," said Dumbledore, before he could ask. "I wouldn't remove it if I could."

Sirius held out his arms. "Let me take him, sir. We should be going home…"

Silently, Dumbledore shifted Harry to the younger man's arms. The baby's eyes, startling green like his mother's, flickered open. He saw his godfather and smiled.

"Hey, Harry," said Sirius quietly.

Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go, Padfoot."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "Hagrid, Minerva?"

"You take the bike, Hagrid," Sirius told the gamekeeper, although he continued to look at Harry. "I can come by Hogwarts later and get it."

Hagrid nodded. "Ta, Sirius. Headmaster."

The dark-haired man nodded absently, then shifted Harry to rest his hand atop Remus's on his shoulder. "Come on, Moony. Let's go home."


	4. Fathers

Chapter Four

Fathers

A second cot was quickly set up in the nursery, and the two small children were put to bed for the night. Sirius stayed in the doorway, watching as Rory and Harry slept.

"Padfoot?" asked a soft voice.

Sirius turned to see Remus, holding out a cup of tea. "Is tea your answer to everything?" he asked.

Remus smiled slightly. "That or chocolate. What's on your mind, Sirius?"

His partner sighed, looking back again at the sleeping children. "I can't believe they're dead, Remus," he said. "James and Lily. Me 'n James had it all planned, didn't we? Top Aurors, families to come home to- well, in my case, that was you- and then maybe, becoming famous Quidditch players… All that's gone now."

"But we have Harry," said Remus. "The least we can do is raise James and Lily's son."

"I'm not going to take this case, Remus," said Sirius. His partner looked askance at him and he continued, "Finding Peter. I know you think I'm going to, and trust me, I'm tempted, but I know I can't."

"Why not?" The werewolf's tone was neutral; it wasn't an accusation.

"Because I'm not just me, Remus. We're a family now, all of us. What would happen to Harry, or Rory…or you, if I went and did something stupid? I can't risk that."

"That's…very responsible of you, Sirius."

The dark-haired man smiled. "What can I say, Remus? Fatherhood is growing on me."

November's full moon fell in the middle of the week. Rory was unusually quiet, as she had been during other full moons, but Harry seemed to understand that something was wrong. He didn't say anything, but he had been much more affectionate to Remus, and to Rory, in the week before the moon.

Sirius arrived home as soon as he could, arriving just after sundown. "How are you feeling, Remus?" he asked worriedly.

His partner smiled. "Tired, Sirius. Did you expect me to say something else?"

"No," Sirius admitted. "But you never used to say anything. You'd just go about your day like anyone else, the day before or after, until you fell asleep in the Common Room, and James and I had to haul you upstairs to bed."

"Yes, I remember," said Remus. "I promise tonight that Rory and Harry are all yours."

"I wish I could be with you tonight, love," said Sirius.

"I'm sure you do. I expect spending the night locked up with a werewolf is nothing compared to changing nappies."

"It was just that one time!" his partner protested. "And Rory's fine."

Remus laughed, then kissed him. "Seal up the wards once I'm in the Shed, Padfoot."

Sirius nodded. "Be careful, Moony. I'll be right here if you need me. Rory, Harry and I will come and get you tomorrow morning."

Remus emerged from the Shed early next morning, tired but smiling at his little family. Rory squirmed in Sirius's arms and he handed her to Remus. "She missed you, Papa," he said.

"I missed you, too, Rory," he replied.

"Papa!" she said clearly.

Remus, Sirius and Harry all stared at her.

"Papa," Rory said again, in case he had not been paying attention the first time.

"Rory, you talked!" cried Sirius. "Couldn't you have said 'daddy' first?"

Remus rolled his eyes and kissed Rory's forehead. "We're very proud of you, angel. Right, Harry?"

The boy grinned. "Yup!" He twisted in Sirius's arms to look up at him. "I'm hungry."

Sirius smiled. "And so are we, Harry. C'mon, Moony, let's get this lot some breakfast."

Sirius had taken off the day after the full moon. When Rory and Harry had been put down for their nap, he made a pot of tea and brought a cup to Remus, who he had sent to bed, but who he knew would be reading.

Sure enough, his partner was sitting up in bed, a thick leather-bound book in his lap. "You're supposed to be taking a nap, too, Moony," he said with a smile.

Remus looked up at him. "Oh, hello, Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head and handed over the tea, flopping onto the foot of the bed. "Drink your tea, Remus. I put a little energy potion in, but I know how much you hate it."

The werewolf smiled. "Thanks, Sirius." He took a long sip of the warm tea. "I can barely taste the potion."

"Remus?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"What are we going to tell Harry?"

Remus held his teacup in both hands and set them in his lap. "What are we going to tell Harry about what?"

"About… Think how many things we are that's not normal, Remus," said Sirius. "We're two men, one of whom is a werewolf, raising a girl who was magically concieved by a spell and our best mate's son, the Boy Who Lived."

"Well, that is true," said Remus. "But we're raising them both as our own, and we'll tell Harry why his parents are gone, of course. He's bound to start asking questions soon; we've got pictures of James and Lily about."

Sirius smiled. "You always have an answer for everything, Moony. What would I do without you?"

"Nothing," said Remus, with a teasing smile. "You'd never wash up, and the mold growing in your flat would kill you."

His partner laughed. "Am I really that bad?"

"Don't you remember our room in Gryffindor Tower? Henry and Frank had a bet going as to whether you or James would overrun us with your mess."

Sirius smiled, then asked, "Remus, Harry's better with words than Rory, but we really haven't decided what he should call us. I don't want him to forget about his mum and dad."

"I don't, either, Sirius. What do you think?"

"Lily used to call us uncles, but we're raising Harry now. We're Rory's fathers… doesn't that make us Harry's as well?"

"I suppose we are," said Remus. "We won't let him forget James and Lily, Sirius. After all, she's Rory's mum, too."

Sirius nodded. "I knew you were the smart one, Moony."

"And what does that make you?" asked his partner, already laughing.

"The pretty one, of course. So, you'll need to get your beauty rest, Moony. Don't worry, I'll take care of the kids."


	5. Home and Family

Chapter Five

Home and Family

It was a mild and lovely spring day, with the soft type of breeze that promised nothing but sun. Remus stood in the back garden, a basket of laundry at his feet, hanging the clothes on the line. Magic would have made quick work of a simple thing like laundry, of course, but it had rather become a habit.

When they had first left school and moved to their cottage, Sirius had taken almost childlike delight in doing things the Muggle way.

"It's amazing, Remus," he would say, with every new Muggle object he got, from the television he'd charmed to run on magic, to a collection of Muggle comic books that currently resided under their bed.

It was a reaction, Remus supposed, to Sirius's pure-blood upbringing. And it had been amusing to watch Sirius gleefully hang up the laundry, as though each sock he clipped to the line was a personal insult to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

"Papa, Papa, look at me!" A girl's voice broke through Remus's thoughts. Four-year-old Rory was sitting on a broomstick in front of Sirius, more than a dozen feet in the air.

"No higher, Sirius!" Remus called. "I don't feel like looking up Healing spells before supper."

"But it's my turn next," protested five-year-old Harry. "Dad said I could even steer if I let Rory go first!"

Sirius, floating in the air behind Harry, shook his head at Remus, making Rory giggle. The broom sank back to earth, and Sirius set his daughter back on her feet. "Go help Papa, sweetheart. Harry, did you say something about being next?"

"Yes!" the boy said quickly. "Papa's right, you're really forgetful, Dad."

Sirius pretended to look hurt. "I am not."

"It's all right," piped up Rory. "We love you anyway, Daddy."

Remus laughed. "She is certainly your daughter, Padfoot. And just a few more minutes, you two. We're having supper as soon as I finish this."

"Sure, Moony!"

The werewolf shook his head, then turned back to his daughter. "You ignore Daddy, love. He's nothing but trouble."

"Papa, how come I have a Mum _and_ you and Daddy?" Rory looked up at her father with wide gray eyes. She always posed questions like that to Remus, who was much more likely to answer her properly.

Remus and Sirius shared a look across the kitchen table and came to an unspoken agreement. "It's complicated," said Remus, then added before she could protest, "but we'll try to explain. All right?"

Rory nodded. "Right, Papa."

"Most boys and girls only have two parents, Rory, a mummy and a daddy. Some of them have brothers or sisters, like you have Harry. You, though, are very special."

"How come?"

"Everyone has to have a mum," said Sirius, "or they can't be born. So, when Papa and I wanted to have you, we needed a mum."

"Oh," said Rory, apparently thinking hard. "But Harry and I have the same mum."

"Yes, that's true," said Remus. "But Harry's dad is your Uncle James. Daddy and I have told you about him."

Rory nodded again. "Uncle James was married to Mum," she said quietly. "But they're gone now. Harry was supposed to live with them, but now he lives with us."

"We promised Uncle James and Mum that we would take care of him," Sirius told her. "That makes Harry as much our son as you're our daughter, and we love you both very much."

"I love you, too, Daddy!" said Rory, sliding from her chair to hug him. She then skipped over to Remus and hugged him as well. "And you, Papa."

Remus kissed the top of her head. "That's good, sweetheart. Now, why don't you and Harry go and play while Daddy and I clean up?"

Grinning, Rory dashed from the room; Harry drained the last of his milk and followed close behind. Sirius turned to his partner and grinned. "Remember a time before we had them?" he asked.

Remus smiled. "Vaguely. Just think, Padfoot. Before we know it, we'll be sending them off to Hogwarts."

Sirius set a stack of plates in the sink and flicked his wand at them. "Don't remind me."


	6. The Beginning

Chapter Six

The Beginning

"You'll write to me everyday, won't you, Harry?" Ten-year-old Rory looked up at her older brother with pleading gray eyes. "Every _single _day?"

Harry smiled and hugged her for the tenth time that day. "I don't know if I can write every day, Rory," he said, but added quickly, "but I'll try, really I will."

Around them on platform nine and three-quarters, other Hogwarts students were boarding the bright scarlet steam engine. "You'd better hurry, Harry," said Remus. He took one end of his son's trunk and helped him stow it aboard. "Have a good term."

Sirius pressed a bag of coins into Harry's hand, and whispered, "I know Papa packed you sandwiches, but buy some sweets, all right? And make sure you share."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

The older wizard clapped him on the shoulder. "You're going to be fine, Harry. It might be hard, but you'll make real friends. Maybe you'll even get a few detentions, like your fathers."

"So I won't be in trouble if I do?" the boy asked hopefully.

Sirius ruffled his hair, grinning. "Oh, you'll be in trouble, all right. What else are parents for?"

Harry laughed, then pulled on Sirius's shoulder to say in his ear, "You'll look after Papa at the full moon?"

His father nodded. "Don't worry about us, Harry. Have a good term." He gave Harry a push toward the train. "Go on, kiddo."

"Goodbye, Harry!" cried Rory, clutching tightly to Remus with one hand and waving frantically with the other. "Bye!"

The train started to pull away. Rory let go of Remus to run alongside the tracks. Harry watched as she fell behind, joined by a girl about the same age, with bright red hair.

"Er, excuse me," said a voice. Harry looked up to see a red-haired boy standing in the compartment doorway. "Can I sit here?" the boy asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," said Harry. This boy, with his freckles, red hair and admittedly worn-looking clothes, could only be a Weasley. Arthur Weasley worked at the Ministry, although in a different department than Sirius, but both of his fathers had nothing but good things to say about his family.

The boy sat across from him. Several times, he stole quick glances at Harry, then blurted, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, I am."

"Oh," said the boy. "My brothers told me you were, but I thought they might be joking. Fred and George, you know, they're always pulling pranks on me. I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry. "I think your dad might know my dads. Maybe you've heard of them? Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?"

Ron's eyes widened. "Sirius Black is one of the best Aurors in the department! Is he really your dad?"

"Well, he's really my godfather, but he and Papa have raised me since I was a baby. Do you have any siblings?"

"Six," said Ron. "Bill and Charlie are both out of school. Percy's a prefect, Fred and George are third-years, and my sister Ginny's ten."

"My sister's ten as well," said Harry. "Her name's Rory. She made me promise to write her."

"Ginny, too," said Ron. "Wait, Harry, does your sister have brown hair? And she was wearing blue overalls?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Merlin, she was with _my _sister. D'you think they'll be twice as bad if they made friends?"

"Nah," said Harry. "They'd have each other and not bother us."

Outside the open compartment door, a plump witch walked by pushing the trolly. "Anything off the cart, dear?" she asked kindly.

Ron muttered something about having brought sandwiches, but Harry pulled out the money Sirius had given him and bought a bit of everything. "Want some?" he asked Ron, dumping onto an empty seat.

"It's all right…" the redhead protested.

"Go on, have a Frog," said Harry, tossing him one.

Ron grinned. "Thanks, mate. Hey, did you catch the Cannons' match last week…?"

The End

Unnecessary Author's Note: I've read several of those 'Sirius and Remus have a baby' stories, but the scientist in me was bothered by one of them actually carrying the kid. Boys just can't do that (I studies biology- I got an A). But, of course, being fabulous wizards, there would be a spell that let them have a child, even if someone else carried it. And, I confess, Healer McGudrin is my own invention, but he's just so cute! (And not terribly essential to the story, as a character, anyway). That's enough from me. Go on about your lives, friends!


End file.
